Chain
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Tsukishima pierde a su familia en un fatídico día de regreso a su casa. Perdido y desorientado, sólo es acogido por los brazos de Bokuto y Akaashi. Kei, debe aprender que las cosas no son lo que se pinta en el espejo. Los cazadores quieren destruir a la muerte y Tsukishima debe asimilar que su protagonismo, está a lado de la muerte. (KuroTsuki)
**¡** Oh! ¿Te ha llamado la atención la historia? Gracias por eso. Déjame hacerte unas aclaraciones antes de que introduzcas en las entrañas de este fanfic sacado de mi incoherente mente.

1\. Como disclaimer impuesto en todos los productos de los fans, los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, ni siquiera Haikyuu. Sus derechos de propiedad intelectual pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

2\. La premisa gira a un universo alterno. No tiene nada que ver la trama general del supuesto anime.

3\. Esta historia contiene hartos trozos de fantasía, de hecho, es su género principal.

4\. Los personajes tienen descomunales diferencias de edad a pesar de que se dicta en el canon de la serie. No me maten, esto era necesario.

5\. Escenas con características violentas y más de una muerte futura. Están advertidos.

6\. A pesar de la denominación griega, aquí se tienen una percepción diferente y un poquito rota del concepto original. (¿Poca? Yo diría que bastante)

7\. Esta historia girará en torno a un romance homosexual. Mis perversos deseos amante de esta cualidad me imponían hacerlo, lo siento, pero no lo siento.

8\. Las parejas protagonistas serían el KuroTsuki y quizá otras más adelante que tendré el placentero deseo de congeniar.

9\. Pido una sincera disculpa sin ustedes perciben el O.C dentro de los personajes o inclusive algunas faltas de ortografía. Procuro no hacerlo, pero, siempre sus recomendacionesy críticas constructivas serán recibidas. Disculpen por todo este rollo.

Disfruta de la lectura, extraño inquilino.

 **K** ei

 _ **No todos son colores sobre el aire; inclusive las flores también mueren de envidia.**_

 _ **Nacieron de las lágrimas de la muerte.**_

 _ **De su sufrimiento y su soledad.**_

 _ **Conocidas como las migrantes sin alma: Las Heras.**_

 **K** ei paseó la mirada hacia las múltiples oficinas dentro del edificio policial, descubrió a los escritorios, las oficinas de fiscales, los auxiliares que iban y venían apresurados y por últimos, sus ojos dorados terminaron observando la enorme pantalla delante suyo. Aún sin atreverse a esclarecer alguna palabra, permanecía reacio a decir algo, percibiendo entre los tecleos y los testimonios delictivos de algunas declaraciones el olor a café preparado y donas que le llegó hasta las fosas nasales. Olía demasiado bien, con un hambre voraz que ahora laceraba en su estómago, hundió la punta de sus dactilares sobre la orilla de la silla, y prefirió distraerse en otra actividad, después de estudiar todo el departamento Tsukishima se dedicó a analizar al agente frente al computador.

El sujeto era robusto, tenía un peso extravagante, Tsukishima se preguntaba si la camisa de trabajo no le quedaba lo suficiente apretada, también se preguntaba muy adentro, ¿esto era necesario? Llevaba más de dos horas sentado en esas sillas metálicas mientras el sujeto frente a suyo sólo le preguntaba algunos datos personales para registrarlo, y él, con su paciencia se limitaba a responder cada uno de éstos. Estaba hambriento, con sueño y lo único que quería era regresar a casa y hundirse sobre su lecho para dormir hasta el día siguiente.

La realidad le abofeteó a la cara.

Él no podría volver a su hogar, ni mucho menos acostarte entre sus cobijas, él ya no podía hacer nada de eso.

—Bien, Tsukishima Kei, ¿no es así? —con pereza, el rubio ascendió la vista hacia el buen hombre de sonrisa amable. Kei sólo se limitó a asentir —, ¿recuerdas algo de lo acontecido?

«Existen seres leoninos corrompidos por la maldad.»

—Veníamos de regreso a casa—comenzó, despacito y dudando a proseguir, aún recordaba el acontecimiento con lozanía —, ya era tarde ...Mi hermano me había dicho que lo mejor sería que durmiéramos.

—¿De dónde venían?

—De un viaje familiar. Habíamos salido a un parque de diversiones —respondió, pellizcó de nuevo la tez. Los recuerdos de su hermano sonriéndole y sus padres hablándole dentro del automóvil comenzaban a dolerle.

—¿Venía alguien más aparte de tu hermano?

—Mis padres.

Sólo se escuchó el proceloso sonido de las teclas sucumbir ante los gordos dedos del investigador.

«Asquerosos y ruines.»

—¿Puedes recordar cómo fue el accidente?

—Estaba oscuro.

«Cuando nos hundimos en oscuridades apretadas de luz, ellas se vuelven inalcanzables, se vuelve inmateriales y tácitas.»

—¿No recuerdas cómo fue?

Esta vez, Kei negó con la cabeza. Lo único que venía a su mente era los recuerdos rotos del olor a la sangre, un dolor inminente en su cuerpo cómo si todos sus huesos fueran perforados con lentitud y la sanguinolenta figura de su hermano cubriéndolo violentamente.

—¿Recuerdas algo que tus padres o tu hermano te hayan dicho antes de que te durmieras?

Otra vez, respondió con el mismo gesto fortuito. No recordaba nada, ni antes, ni él durante del accidente, sólo el abrir de sus ojos.

—Sólo recuerdo que desperté y miré el cuerpo de mi hermano encima de mí.

—¿Qué fue lo primero que hiciste?

—Grité el nombre de mi padre, no me respondía; Decidí llamar a mi madre y me di cuenta que estaba adelante. Apenas respiraba, pero ella me sonreía como siempre.

«Entonces, sus enjutos labios rozagantes, te besan.»

—¿Qué sucedió después?

Tsukishima premeditó por segundos, ya no quería responder a eso.

—Tsukishima —él volvió a insistir con indiferencia —. Tienes que contarnos todo lo que puedas recordar, este es un proceso delicado y entre más pruebas tengamos, más fácil será poder culminar con todo esto y darle justicia a tu familia.

El menor seguía domeñado en un silencio pútrido. Se negaba profundamente en volver a vivir esa experiencia.

—Tsukishima.

Las laceraciones de sus dedos, incrementaron, se encajaban con vehemencia en la plataforma metálica.

—Tsukishima.

No, no cedería ante la insistencia imprudente de ese hombre. No lo haría, aunque sus dedos dolieran y sus ojos se volvieran unos cómplices traicioneros al querer liberar aquellas lagrimas escurridizas.

—Tsukishima, intenta recordar por tus padres.

—Dejo de respirar —se escurrió la primera anécdota podrida —, no sabía qué hacer, nadie respondía, estaba solo y el cuerpo me seguía doliendo para moverme a un sitio seguro.

—¿Entonces, que hiciste?

—No sé qué pasó después. Sólo recuerdo todo oscuro de nuevo y cuándo volvía a abrir los ojos estaba dentro de la ambulancia.

«Te hurtan maliciosamente el último suspiro de vida»

—¿Puedes recordar algo que te hayan dicho tus padres antes de que perdieras la consciencia?

—«Todo estará bien, Tsukishima»

Y eso fue la primera promesa falsa de su vida.

Afonía.

El auxiliar había dejado de relatar la historia sobre la pantalla. Las lágrimas se aglomeraron, pero éstas fueron ocultas tras los pesados parpados. Su madre sonriéndole, su hermano apenas respirando y el cuerpo inerte de su padre aún costado, esos vestigios llegaban hacia él, lo hacían con demasiada fuerza, lograban lastimarlo.

«Tu aliento perece en una inasible mariposa que lleva dentro de ella...»

—¿Puedes recordar algo más?

—Mi familia está muerta.

«Los pedacitos de tu arrebatada alma destruida.»

Esa oración gélida, salió más corrosiva de lo que Tsukishima había esperado. Descendió el rostro y se mantuvo abstracto en los dedos malbaratados y vendados.

—Ya veo …-el agente, ya no quiso indagar más en el tema. Eso era un tema muy pesado y más para un niño. Decidió mostrarse condescendiente y arrebató cualquier palabra que quisiese salir de su boca.

Entre ellos el único ruido valiente que bailaba en la tensión era el tecleo que se hacía sobre los horripilantes hechos de aquel fatídico día.

«Ellas son las Heras»

—Todo estará bien, Tsukishima —prometió aquel robusto investigador, girándose de nuevo sobre la silla hacia la pantalla, y así, poder culminar con su entrevista —, ¿te gustaría probar una paleta? No las he probado yo, pero el fiscal dice que son deliciosas.

Con los dedos apuntó hacia los abigarrados dulces que estaban situados sobre una taza vieja, a un lado del monitor. Kei se limitó a negar con cabeza, manteniendo los ojos dorados en las teclas siendo presionadas con insistencia por el auxiliar, se mordió el labio inferior hasta que su cuerpo se quejó por la fuerza emitida.

 _Todo estará bien, Tsukishima._

No, de ahora en adelante él sabía que su vida daría un retorcido giro inesperado. Todo cambiaría y él no estaba preparado para eso. Su familia estaba _muerta_.

 _Todo estará bien._

Eso era mentira. El menor no entendía porque el afán de realizar ese tipo de promesas falsas.

Sin embargo, decidió que lo más viable era creerle.

* * *

Lo que había jurado el agente investigador, no se volvió realidad. Las cosas no habían mejorado ni siquiera un grado de benevolencia, al contrario, empeoraron en unas peripecias poco favorables. Después de que el caso se mantenía abierto, se llegó a la conclusión y base que los hechos eran características de un delito culposo. Por ende, los investigadores debatieron por horas dónde podrían dejarlo, no tenía otros familiares en la zona y su familia, cómo lo repitió en abundancia, yacía en la morgue de algún hospital universitario.

Horas pasaron mientras él se servía de galletas y leche caliente hasta que la premisa llegó a sus oídos, premeditaron que el mejor sitio para poder mantenerlo a salvo era bajo la custodia de una institución social.

Y así fue como Tsukishima Kei quedó en las cadenas invisibles de una institución de caridad.

Desde los hechos ocurridos, los meses para Tsukishima se recorrieron efímeros, pereciendo de alguna diversión y sólo llegaban a apresurarse cuándo molestaba a sus demás compañeros. Acostumbrarse a las rutinas del orfanato no había resultado tan complicado cómo había estipulado de antes, era casi igual que asistir a una escuela, tenía que acatar las reglas al pie de la letra, asistía a clases con los demás y comía a determinadas horas, todo llevado bajo un itinerario monótono y triste, era igual que asistir los lunes a clases después de las postrimerías de vacaciones, con la diferencia que cada mes se hacía organizaciones para facilitar el vínculo entre los padres y poder apresurar alguna adopción.

Todavía recordaba el primer día que había llegado de la mano del auxiliar, fue recibido por la sonrisa cándida de la asignada. Él al principio no quiso mostrarse agradable con ninguno de los habitantes del lugar, por lo que no dudó en provocar al primer chico que quiso ser amable con él. Hinata, si no mal recordaba así se llamaba, un chico de mirada radiante y una sonrisa apasionada, apareció gritándole su nombre y si podrían engendrar una amistad entre ambos, por supuesto, Kei se negó. Se metió con su estatura y le llamó simio por no entender de principio algunas palabras que usó para describirlo, la riña de ese día lo llevó a un castigo por parte de la encargada

Al principio de las semanas lo único que podía esclarecer eran comentarios sátiros y una que otra petición monótona. La directora terminó por ser una persona agradable, no lo presionó para hablar con los demás niños, cada que Kei era regañado por pelearse con Hinata ella le esbozaba un gesto materno y le mencionaba que le daría su tiempo para poder socializar.

Y así fue, unos meses después de que se habituó al orfanato, un nuevo integrante se deslizó por la puerta. Era un año mayor que él, perdió sus padres durante un horrido accidente, Ennoshita, así se presentó ante todos. Kei no tardó en congeniar poco con él, no lo consideraba un amigo, pero era mucho más agradable que pasar tiempo con el que con el chillón de Hinata.

—Veras que seremos adoptados muy pronto —aseguraba el morocho a su lado, resbalándose en el tubo de colores amarillentos.

—Eso dijiste el mes pasado, Ennoshita -Decidió matarle los sueños antes de verlos florecer.

—¡Pero ya verás que sí!

—Claro.

—Entonces —la voz del morocho retumbó contra las cuevas circulares del tobogán infantil —¿Te gustaría ser adoptado por alguien, Tsukishima?

—No es como si me importará —respondió y ocultó la boca tras el cuello azul de su chamarra.

—A mí sí —refutó el menor. Tsuki guardó silencio; lo observó tras las enormes gafas negras.

—Me gustaría ser adoptado y poder salir de aquí.

—Te deseo suerte en eso.

Le deseó sincero, y luego ambos chicos se sumergieron en silencio antes de ser llamados para ir a cenar. Días después, Tsuki se enteró que Ennoshita fue adoptado por un calvo de aspecto criminal de apellido Tanaka.

* * *

Se miró sobre el espejo añejo. El aspecto que lucía no era el más inmaculado; tampoco era para menospreciarlo. Si había días que a Tsukishima le fastidiaba más que compartir el aseo con Hinata «quién lo hacía de manera horrenda, por cierto», eran los días de adopción, no le gustaban estos días al mes. Sus fundamentos eran válidos, o al menos trataba de establecerlos: escasas posibilidades de ser recibido en el cálido regazo, candidatos nefastos que sólo buscaban un interés tras la sonrisa amable, niños aglomerados con la ingenua esperanza de ser adoptados y, por último, pútridas conversaciones educadas entre ambas partes. Diálogos que llegaban a ser vacíos y sin esperanzas. A veces no llegaba a entender el porqué de los esfuerzos de los niños en querer ser llevados a otro sitio fuera de las adyacentes de la institución, ni tampoco entendía el interés de los padres en tratar de arrebatarlos de las garras del orfanato.

Pudo haber seguido con sus propias premisas realistas, de no ser por la intromisión de algunos golpecitos del umbral de madera. Observó la hora en el despertador arriba del escritorio, faltaban quince minutos antes del mediodía. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Adelante.

No necesitó ver al bípedo que se deslizaba con confianza en el entresijo de su cuarto. Sólo era de mirar la sonrisa y ese aspecto maternal para saber exactamente quién era el abstracto visitante.

—Buenos días, directora.

—No estés nervioso, Tsukishima. —Ahora la mujer se dejó caer en la cama del menor, rechinando los resortes de la cama en el proceso —. Verás que alguna familia de abajo te va a adoptar. Necesitas lucir lo mejor posible, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro.

—Tsukishima —la directora, bonachona, volvió a llamarlo. Cuando obtuvo la tácita mirada del chico, no pudo evitar sentirse enternecida.

—¿Sí?

—Todo estará bien, Tsukishima.

Sus labios se movieron con disgusto, un gesto frustrado que la directora apreció.

* * *

—Kuroo

El chico de hebras dorados giró hacia la apacible voz. Se encontró con una mujer, mayor, de anteojos y cabello oscuro. A su lado, estaba él, de cabella desordenada, tez morena y una sonrisa depredadora, sin embargo, Tsukishima los acogió con una monotonía de silencio. Ella carraspeó, pero decidió continuar.

—¿Qué te parece él? —lo apuntó con el dedo índice. Tsuki no dijo nada, se sentía como un animal exótico y exhibido.

Kuroo pareció de acuerdo con ella, puesto que se había acercado hasta poder colisionar con ambos ojos, sus dorados, grandes y tranquilos se enfrentaban contra los de él, calmados y analíticos.

—¡Hey!, ¿cómo te llamas?

No le respondió a la primera.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿el gato te comió la lengua?

Al contrario de una respuesta positiva. Tsukishima le envió una de sus miradas más molestas.

—Veo que no eres muy hablador, ¿acaso eres un chico tímido? Me puedes decir Kuroo —le provocó, con lozanía miró como éstas parecían surtir efecto, puesto que Kei al fin hablaba para decirle:

—No te pregunté.

Fueron varios segundos de silencio los que ahora pululaban entre ellos.

—Mejor sigamos buscando —decidió el moreno. Kiyoko sólo asintió.

Tsukishima pensó, eso no le importaba.

Después del fortuito encuentro entre esos dos inherentes Tsukishima acotó que lo mejor para matar las manecillas del tiempo hasta la cena era pasear por los angostos pasillos del orfanato. Se deslizó por el mosaico sucio, dando chequeos a las diferentes parejas de adoptantes que yacían alrededor y uno que otro niño en sus trajes más pulcros para poder impresionarlos. Los minutos pasaban y Kei bostezaba con aburrimiento, sólo pensaba en querer regresar a su habitación y beber del ponche que estaba sobre las mesas de caoba.

—¡Mi nombre es Hinata! ¡Hinata Shouyou!

La voz del camarón resaltó entre los demás parloteos, sus ojos dorados se posaron en su figura revoltosa y saltarina, tratando de deslumbrarse ante la pareja que había intentado dialogar con él de antaño.

—¿Y qué tan alto saltas, enano? —Kuroo esbozó una sonrisa ante la efusiva expresión de Hinata. Resultaba entretenido meterse con su altura.

—¡Quién llama enano al otro es el verdadero enano! —bramó. Tratando de dar brincos fuertes para poder enfrentarse cara a cara con él.

—¡Me gusta tu actitud! —el morocho atrapó al infante cuándo osciló en el aire —, deberíamos adoptar a este chico, querida esposa mía.

—Cómo gustes, Kuroo —secundó la fémina de anteojos, pero su seriedad se borró al ver el efímero centello que presumían los ojos avellana de Hinata. Y ese tipo de escenas fue lo único que Tsuki pudo apreciar antes de chasquear con fastidio e ir a su oscura habitación por el resto de la tarde.

 _Todo estará bien, Tsukishima._

Recordó las palabras de la directora. En serio, no entendía porque la manía de hacerle promesas falsas.

—¿Qué tal ese niño, Akaashi?

Akaashi observó al infante rubio subir apresurado los peldaños, los hombros se elevaron y dejándose caer, añadió: —me parece bien, Bokuto.

Está bien, se repetía mentalmente y evitaba sentir la envidia que ahora parecía querer carcomerle las entrañas con insistencia. Sus manos se enterraron con ímpetu entre las delicadas sábanas, sus labios también perforaron la delicada piel de su labio hasta dañarla. No le gustaba sentirse de esa forma, era un pensamiento extraño, sentía que su interior quemaba y en las orillas las lágrimas parecían querer acumularse, pero él no le permitiría deslizarse, prefería que fueran sepultadas en su interior antes de liberarse en el exterior.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! —brincó de su cama, la tela de su chamarra colisionó contra sus párpados húmedos y esperó asearse de las diminutas gotas de melancolía.

—Bokuto, esa no es la forma de entrar a una habitación privada.

Miró por el espejo de sus lentes aquellos dos extraños que habían osado en interrumpir las paredes sagradas de su habitación.

—¿Quién eres tú? —inquirió al fin para arrostrarlos, la misma expresión gélida estaba clavada en el chico y los cabellos monocromáticos.

—¿No me conoces? —el extraño inquilino de su recinto dibujó una expresión ofendida en su rostro.

—Por supuesto que no —Tsukishima se le quedó viendo con estupefacción al ver que ahora los labios temblaban ligeramente, un berrinche se asomaba.

—¡Akaashi! No sabe quién soy.

—Creo que eso es demasiado obvio. No le has dicho tu nombre.

Koutaro procesó lentamente la sugerencia de su esposo, sonrió divertido ante la premisa ingenua que acaba de ocurrírsele, en un movimiento efímero, uno que no le dio tiempo al menos de recular, lo había apresado entre sus brazos y ahora terminaba por ascenderlo en el aire, una curva ligera se le asomó. De alguna forma, gracias a los ojos pardos, Tsukishima se sintió en el nido de un ave, más bien, se sintió en el regazo de un búho.

—Hola Tsukishima —saludó después de apegarlo a su corpulento pecho. Recibió sólo silencio y un escrutinio. Tsukishima lo miraba como si estuviera observando algún alíen —, tranquilo, la directora nos dijo tu nombre —se excusó, entonces decidió proseguir: —. Mi nombre es Koutaro, Koutaro Bokuto y junto a Akaashi seré tu nueva familia.

El bullicio fue sustituido por la afonía por parte todos los individuos dentro del cuarto.

Uno, no sabía que responder a continuación. El otro, sólo esperaba ansioso una respuesta positiva y el tercero, no veía la forma de interferir entre esos dos.

Pronto, Tsukishima abrió la cueva de su boca y le murmuró:

—No me importaría…

—Bueno —Akaashi decidió por fin penetrarse en el dulce ambiente —No es cómo si alguien que todavía no puede dormir solo pueda hacer mucho al respecto —sus comentarios leoninos e _inofensivos_ no tardaron en hacer añicos la anterior escena.

—¡Akaashi! —chilló de pronto, girando hacia el morocho quién sólo se la devolvía con monotonía —¡Prometiste que no le dirías a Tsukishima y me dejarías ver genial!

—Lo siento.

A pesar de los berrinches ajenos, el menor de la habitación no quiso prestarles la suficiente atención. Su mente divagaba de la realidad a las pequeñas oraciones que había dicho el mayor de antaño, puede que hayan sido sencillas, pequeñas e impulsivas, pero para él, tuvieron un sentimiento más que desbordante.

 _Familia_

Esa era la única palabra que se insuflaba, se repetía y parecía querer grabársele a fuego: Familia, familia, familia.

Tsukishima sintió que ahora podía otorgarle un significado diferente.

 _ **Notas finales**_

Últimamente estoy teniendo una manía por las mitologías griegas, creo que se han vuelto mis favoritos. Tantas influencias tienen en mí, que como han notado lo he puesto en dos historias, ésta y por supuesto way.

No sé qué decir (?) Sólo se me ocurre que debo agradecerte.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
